Memories
by LjDamz1119
Summary: This my first ever fanfic so hope you like it. SUMMARY: After Po asks Tigress a question, she knocked him out cold. Po wakes up without knowing anything, even the past events or his friends. Master Shifu lets Tigress take care of Po until he recovers. Follow Po's adventures as he tries to regain his memories.
1. Knocked Out

Chapter 1: Knocked Out

**So this is my FIRST fanfic... Hope you like it,**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kung Fu Panda or Dreamworks. And there are no OC characters here. **

* * *

A day after Po and his friends got back to the Valley of Peace from there mission at Gongmen City, the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior are all exhausted. Master Shifu was also tired and decided to have a talk with his students after they eat breakfast. Right when the Five and Po were about to finish breakfast, Shifu came in.

"I am aware that all of you are tired after defeating Lord Shen and his weapon, so after thinking about it for a few hours, I have come to a decision to give all of you a day-off for 5 days." Shifu said."I don't want to see any of you training today and for the following days." he continued and was looking specifically at Master Tigress.

"Woo hoo! Finally some relaxation." Po said.

"But..." Master Shifu continued, "If there is any trouble in the village, you should all do something to fix the problem." With that he left the warriors to go meditate.

"So..." Po started, "What are you guys going to do for the rest of the days?"

"I'm gonna go to the village and see if there are new brushes for my calligraphy and paintings" Crane replied.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do actually..." Viper said. "I might go to the village too to see if there's anything new at the shops."

"I don't really know what to do or where to go." Monkey said, "I might stay here and rest. After all, Master Shifu gave us a 5 day-off to relax a bit."

"I might do the same." Mantis replied.

"How about you Tigress?" Po asked. "You should at least do something while we have this moment to relax."

"I don't know..." Tigress said."I think I would just meditate or read some scrolls, and I might ask Master Shifu to let me train just a little."

"Come on Tigress, you should at least do something fun." Po groaned.

"Well there's nothing else I could do." Tigress replied.

Then Monkey changed the subject by talking about what happened at Gongmen City.

"Hey do you guys remembered how we sneaked into the city using a dragon costume? It was fun until I got kicked out by you guys."

"Yeah I remembered..." Mantis spoke up, "But do you guys remember how Po got shot out of the factory and survived I mean I was surprised to see him alive."

"Yeah how did you survive being shot by the weapon, Po, and what happened after that?" Viper asked. Everyone's attention turns to Po.

"Well..." Po begun talking, "I think I survived because I used a cooking pan to block myself from the cannonball then I landed in a river after that I was unconscious until that old goat lady, which I still think is a man, helped me and aided my wounds."

"Wow, you were lucky Po." Mantis spoke up.

"So what happened next?" Viper asked in curiosity.

"Um...after that... I woke up in what was supposed to be a village but was burnt down and ruined. Later did I find out that the village used to be the place I lived in, where I was born"

Everyone's eyes grew big after hearing what Po said. After that, there was a long silence until Crane managed to speak up.

"Anyways I'm going to village now." Crane said.

"Me too." Viper joined in.

Then the two left the kitchen and headed out to the village. Monkey and Mantis, however, said that they were tired and then went to their rooms. Leaving Po and Tigress behind in the kitchen. Po then started cleaning up the table while Tigress was still thinking over what Po said.

_'Wow, Po managed to see his old village, I wonder what was in his mind when he first saw it, it must have been painful for him to see his old village burnt down and wrecked. What really makes me wonder is how he managed to find Inner Peace even after knowing about the tragedy.'_ Tigress thought.

"Hey Tigress..." Po begun speaking snapping Tigress from her thoughts, "Aren't you going?"

Tigress sighed and replied, "No Po, do you need any help? I don't have much to do here lately."

"Sure Tigress." Po answered.

Tigress stood up and helped Po clean up. Few minutes later, while Po was cleaning, unexpectedly, Tigress punched him in the arm.

"OW! What was that for?" Po winced in pain.

"That was for scaring me at the factory in Gongmen City making me think you were dead." Tigress replied.

"Sorry, anyways, it wasn't my fault I got shot out of the factory." Po said.

"Well apology accepted." Tigress replied with a smirk."I'm gonna go now, I might ask Master Shifu if I can train a little."

"Sure," Po answered back still rubbing his arm. Then he continued cleaning up. When he was done, he remembered the events that happened in Gongmen City. The being shot out of the factory, the hug Tigress gave him, how he stopped the boats at the harbor, and how he hugged Tigress at the docks. Then he realized something, Tigress punched him in the arm for scaring her at the factory making her think he was dead but she never got back to him for hugging her at the docks. Then he thought about the reason again why she punched him, she got SCARED when he got shot out of the factory SCARED to see him dead.

_'I should ask Tigress about that, but I think she might get annoyed by me, I should at least bring Viper with me too.'_ Po thought. Then he went to the village to his dad's noodle shop.

After lunch, Po went back to the Jade Palace. On his way to the barracks, he saw Viper.

"Um... Viper, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure Po, What is it?" Viper asked.

"I want to ask Tigress a question which I think might annoy her but I really want to know and I was kinda hoping you could come with me talk to her incase she kicks my butt." Po answered back.

"Okay Po, I think she's at the training hall." Viper agreed. Then the two went to the training hall to see Tigress fighting the wooden warriors. After she was done, she saw Po and Viper watching her.

"What is it do you want?" Tigress asked looking annoyed already.

"Um..." Po began, "I just wanna ask you about the punch you gave me earlier after breakfast..."

"Haven't I already told you why I punched you?" Tigress asked.

"Yes you did but I just wanna ask why you said that you were scared when you saw me get shot out of the factory at Gongmen City." Po explained.

Viper was shocked to here what Po said while Tigress entire body froze upon hearing the word, 'Scared'.

"Po, just shut it." Tigress said half mad.

"Come on Tigress, I just wanna know." Po begged.

"No! Now leave!" Tigress demanded this time with more anger in her voice.

"Okay, but tell me why you didn't do anything about the hug I gave you at the harbor?" Po continued.

Tigress was now really annoyed and impatient. "Po, I said leave!"

"Tigress, please..." Po asked but before he knew it, Tigress threw him over to the spinning logs which eventually starts a chain reaction. Po gets spun around by the spinning logs then gets launched to the wooden warriors and took a lot of hits to his head and body, after that, he gets thrown again to one of the swinging clubs which hits him straight in the face, then he hits a wall. Po got up and felt dizzy and managed to mutter a few words, "Mama? Is that you?" before he stumbled down again to the wooden warriors which threw him head first to big Jade bowl (I don't know what it's called) and made Po unconscious.

"TIGRESS!" Viper shouted half mad and half shocked.

"What? He was getting in my nerves, anyways, he got used to get beaten up. I bet that he would just stand up and be himself again like nothing happened." Tigress replied. The two just stood there waiting for Po to stand up. After a few minutes, nothing happened which made Viper concerned.

"I think we should go check on him." Viper managed to say. Then she went to check on Po, Tigress followed after her.

"Well, I seemed to have knocked him good." Tigress joked earning her a glare from Viper.

"Come on, we should take him to his room." Viper said. Then they helped Po up and lead him to the barracks.

* * *

**So there you go Chapter one, Read again or Review if you want to... Im not forcing you to. Chapters 2,3,4,5,and 6 are coming later. Actually i made this until Chapter 7. In progress though, IM OUT!**


	2. Who? What? Where?

Chapter 2: Who? What? Where?

**Here you go the second chapter.**

* * *

In the barracks kitchen, Monkey and Mantis were talking with Crane.

"So what did you guys do?" Crane asked the two.

"Not that much really." Monkey replied.

Then they noticed Viper and Tigress enter the barracks, with Po who was unconscious, leaning at Tigress.

"Um... What happened to Po?" Mantis asked.

"Tigress here, knocked him out cold." Viper hissed looking at Tigress.

"Wow, you really did it this time Ti." Monkey joked earning a death glare from Tigress which made him silent.

"We were going to place him in his room." Tigress spoke up. "Can you guys help us?"

"Sure..." The men said uncertainly. Then they helped Tigress and Viper get Po to his room. After a few minutes, they

managed to get Po to his bed. Then Crane asked what did Po do to get knocked out.

Viper sighed, "He asked Tigress..." but was cut-off when she saw Tigress glaring at her. "A question." she finished.

"What was the quest..."Mantis asked but didn't get to finish because Tigress jumped in.

"The question was something that annoyed me now don't ask why."

Then she went out of the barracks. Leaving the four in Po's room. Viper then broke the silence by saying she's going to tell

Shifu what happened to Po, then she went out the room. Before Viper left, Shifu came in the barracks.

"Oh, Master Shifu..." Viper said surprised. "What are you doing here?" she continued.

"I am just here to ask Po something, have you seen him?" Master Shifu replied.

"Well about that..." Viper said but Shifu cut her off when he saw Monkey, Mantis, and Crane get out of Po's room.

"What were you doing in Po's room?" Shifu asked.

"Um... We helped him get here since he was knocked out because of Tigress." Mantis managed to speak up.

"WHAT?" Shifu asked surprised. "He's unconscious? What did he do this time?"

"We actually don't know..." Crane began talking. "I think Viper knows." Then they focused their attention to Viper.

"What did Po do to get himself knocked out by Tigress this time?" Master Shifu asked Viper.

"Well..." Viper tried to get an excuse but knowing she has none, she told them what happened at the training hall.

"Those questions made Tigress kick Po's butt?" Monkey asked. "Well I guess that was the answer for his second question, but what about the first one?"

"Don't ask me, ask Tigress." Viper replied. "It wasn't me who was being asked by Po. Speaking of Tigress, where do you think she went?" Viper continued.

"I'll go find her, in the mean time, Viper go take care of Po and see if he is alright. Monkey, Mantis, and Crane..." Shifu began speaking. "You all go back to what you normally do other than training." Shifu concluded. Then he went to go find Tigress.

Master Shifu first thought was that Tigress was at the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom but then thought about the training hall. Soon enough, Shifu saw Tigress fighting some wooden warriors. When Tigress finished, he cleared his throat which got Tigress' attention.

"Oh, Master Shifu, I...um...didn't see you there." Tigress said. She saw Shifu with a worried face.

"Tigress, I know what did you do to Po. Why didn't you just answer his questions?" Shifu started.

"His questions were getting annoying." Tigress answered back. "Besides, he always gets beaten up by me, I think he got used to it."

"But still, there is no need to do such actions, I know Po might be annoying sometimes but that doesn't mean you should knock him unconscious. If he gets a serious head injury you are the one to blame." Shifu added. "Just hope he's alright, if not, you cannot do any Kung Fu for a week. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Master Shifu." Tigress replied.

"Alright, I'm going to go meditate. Find me at the Pool of Sacred Tears if you need me." Shifu concluded. Then he left the training hall. Tigress just stood there, deep in thought.

_(In Po's room)_

Viper was at Po's bedside. She was about to leave when she heard a groan coming from the panda. Then the groan became louder.

"Po? Are you alright?" Viper asked. Po replied with a groan. Then his eyes slowly opened up. Other than answering Viper's question he sat straight and looked terrified.

"Who are you? What am I doing here? Where am I?" Po exclaimed.

"Po it's me, Viper. You're in your room at the Jade Palace." Viper replied.

"Viper? Jade Palace? Po?" Po said looking very confused. "Who's Po? What is the Jade Palace?"

"You're Po, what do you mean 'what is the Jade Palace'?" Viper asked confused, then she realized something. 'I think Tigress didn't just knocked Po out, I think she knocked out his memories too.' Then before she can think much further, Monkey interrupted her.

"Hey Vi, is Po alright?" Monkey asked while entering the room. "Oh, he woke up. Hey Po, you alright buddy? If you feel any better, why don't you get to the kitchen and make us some dinner."

Po, not knowing what's going on, said, "Um...Sure...buddy..." Then Monkey left to the kitchen.

"Come on Po, we should get to the kitchen and you should start cooking." Viper started.

"Um... How do you cook?" Po asked.

Viper's eyes grew wide after hearing that. "How do you cook?" Viper repeated, "You don't know how to cook?"

Po just nodded. Viper just told him to get to the kitchen and she would think of something.

_(In the kitchen)_

Crane, and Mantis were waiting until Monkey came in.

"Hey Monkey, is Po alright?" Crane asked, "Is he coming to cook us some dinner?"

"He just woke up, he might cook for us." Monkey replied. Just then, Viper came in with Po.

"Hey Po, good to see you alright." Crane said.

Po was unsure about who the animals at the table were and said, "Um... yeah... it's good to be alright."

Then Viper sat down on her seat still thinking about Po's injury. Po was just standing there for a few minutes until Mantis spoke up,

"Well, what are you waiting for? Start cooking! I'm hungry."

Po then went to the counter and was unsure what to do. He saw some dumplings and grabbed some. Then he looked back at the table and counted how many people were there, then he noticed one chair has no one sitting on it (of course he saw two chairs without anyone sitting down on it but he counted the other chair for him). He then asked the four,

"Um...guys, who's missing?"

"Who do you think?" Monkey replied to Po's question. And as if on cue, Tigress entered the kitchen. Po, who lost his memory, saw a female tiger enter the kitchen which made him jump.

"AHHH! " Po screamed.

The five all looked at Po confused.

"Um... why did Po screamed?" Crane asked.

Viper tried to say something but Monkey was first to speak up.

"I bet he's just scared of Tigress since she knocked him out, I would have too."

"Yeah I bet..." Viper said uncertainly.

Tigress' ears dropped upon hearing what Monkey said. "You're probably right." she said.

Then Po served all of them what he cooked, or maybe, what he found. He gave all them some bowls of dumplings, two dumplings in each bowl. Everybody looked at Po confused again. Then Mantis spoke up,

"Um...Po, are you sure you're alright?" Mantis asked.

Viper spoke up, "Guys, Po isn't really feeling himself today... to be exact, Po isn't really feeling like Po at all."

"What do you mean Vi?" Tigress asked.

"Well you see, you didn't just knock Po out Ti..." Viper explained. "You also knocked out his memory." Viper added giving everyone a fake smile.

The four was completely shocked after hearing what Viper said. Then they all looked at Po who was just giving everyone a small smile.

"So Po lost his memory?" Crane said. "Why is isn't he acting like how he acted when he first came here?" he continued.

"I don't really know." Viper answered.

"Well I'm going to go tell Master Shifu what happened." Crane concluded. Then he went out to go find Master Shifu.

"Well I'm dead." Tigress muttered under her breath.

"What was that Ti?" Viper asked.

"Nothing, I said nothing." Tigress replied.

After a few minutes, Crane came back to the kitchen and told everyone that Shifu needs to speak with everybody at the Hall of Heroes. Everybody agreed and they all went to the Hall of Heroes. As soon as they reached the hall, they saw Master Shifu waiting for them.

"Master Shifu? You called for us?" Tigress asked.

"Yes I did, and I heard what's going on." Master Shifu started. "Can anyone please let me see Po." As soon as he said that, they noticed Po wasn't there.

"Um...Where did Po go?" Mantis asked.

"How could we lose a guy that big?" Monkey joked.

Then they heard a scream outside. They all went out to see Po clinging on to the pillar.

"Guys, are we by any chance on top of a mountain?" Po asked. They all nodded at Po. Tigress asked why he asked.

"Well we are kinda really high and I'm afraid of falling." Po answered.

"Wow, he's even afraid of heights." Viper said.

Master Shifu looked at Po then he changed his attention to Tigress. He asked the others to leave them, excluding Po and Tigress of course.

"Tigress, it seems you have done it this time." Shifu begun. "Po now has no memory of anything at all, as you can see. So I want you to take care of him and make him remember everything."

"But Master..." Tigress tried to deny but reluctantly agreed.

"Good. Report to me after a few days." Matter Shifu concluded. Then he left to go meditate.

"Why did I ever do that?" Tigress said to herself. "Why did I knock Po's memory out." she sighed. She then grabbed Po's arm and dragged him back to the barracks.

* * *

**As i said, Chapters 3,4,5 and 6 are finished. Go on then.**


	3. A New Morning

Chapter 3: A New Morning

**CHAPTER TREEE!**

* * *

The next morning, The Five were at the barracks kitchen talking about the incident that happened.

Monkey then realised something, where's Po again?

"Uh... Guys, have you seen Po?" Monkey asked the others.

"I think he's still in bed." Crane replied.

"I'm gonna go check on him." Tigress said knowing that she is responsible for Po. She stood up and went to Po's room.

She knocked a few times to see if anyone was there but there was no she opened up the door just a little to see if he's there, to her surprise, he wasn't. Eventually, she got nervous and went to tell the others.

"Po's gone again?!" Mantis asked.

"How did he even got out with out us knowing?" Monkey added.

"Let's stop worrying and look for him." Crane said ending the conversation. They went out and began their search. They all split up in groups of two, one group searches the village, the other at the palace.

Those who searched at the palace were Tigress, and Viper and the rest were at the village.

"I can't believe you lost him Ti," Viper started.

"What do you mean?" Tigress asked.

"Well it's your responsibility to take care of him since you caused this." Viper added. Tigress remained silent after that, one was she was focused on finding Po and two was that Viper was annoying her already.

"We should start looking at the Sacred Peach Tree first, then at..." Viper continued but stopped when they both heard something. "The training hall." she finally said. Both of them went in only to find a panda on the floor near the wooden warriors.

"PO!" Tigress exclaimed. They both went near the panda. "What are you doing here?!"

Po looked up to see Tigress and Viper looking at him.

"Oh, I was just...um..." Po began. "Checking out what's in here."

"Po, if you want to do something, you should have atleast let us know what you would do." Viper said to the panda who was still on the floor.

"I'm sorry for letting you guys worry about me." Po said as he got up from the ground."Oh yeah, by the way, I didn't really get to know your name." Po added looking at Tigress.

"Oh...um...My name is Tigress." Tigress answered.

"Tigress, that's a beautiful name." Po continued. Tigress slightly blushed while Viper was shocked to hear what Po said as she looked at Tigress waiting for her to kick his butt again. Instead she heard Tigress say,

"Um...Thank you Po."

"Come on, we should tell the others you were here all along." Viper interrupted. They both helped Po get up and the three of them went out to find the others. Upon reaching the courtyard, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis came in through the gates.

"Guys, Po's not in the villa..." Crane spoke up but stopped after seeing Po. "Po! Where were you?" he continued.

"We found Po at the training hall." Viper answered for him.

"What was he doing there? He doesn't even know where he is." Mantis asked.

"Um... we don't really know. Po, what were you really doing there?" Viper replied looking at Po.

"Well...I was...um...I was..." Po began, "I was checking out the building, it looked cool and awesome."

"Well at least Po still has his way on how he talks." Monkey joked. "Anyways guys, I'll be going back to the village to grab a snack since I just ate a little during breakfast." he added heading back towards the gate.

"I think I'm gonna go with Monkey, we did have a light breakfast today." Mantis said as he turned to go to Monkey. "Hey Monkey! Wait up!"

"Can I come with you guys?" Po spoke up. "I'm kinda bored here."

"Um... sure Po." Mantis replied. Then Po ran up to them.

"Thanks um... what's your name?" Po asked Mantis.

"Um... my name is Mantis, Po." Mantis answered Po's question.

"Oh, thanks Mantis-Po." Po replied while walking.

"No, my name is Mantis, Po." Mantis corrected Po.

"That's what I said, Mantis-Po." Po inquired as he stopped.

"No I mean... argh...You know what?... Nevermind." Mantis said, knowing that he is wasting time telling Po his name. The

others just chuckled at their little argument. Then Po and Mantis started to walk again while Monkey was far ahead. Po, who didn't pay attention on his surroundings, forgot that they were on top of a mountain that eventually made him fall off.

"AAHH!" Po screamed as he tumbled down the stairs, hitting every 10-15 steps. The others just watched him, wincing every time Po hits a step.

"Um... Should we go help him?" Mantis asked the others. Meanwhile near the bottom of the steps Monkey was walking down until he heard thumps and someone shout.

"Watch out!" Po cried out trying to warn Monkey from being squished by him. Monkey turned to see Po rolling down the stairs and before he can dodge, Po already smacked him resulting in both if them falling down the rest of the stairs. After a few minutes, Mantis joined them.

"It seems you're in a heavy situation there Monkey," Mantis joked helping Po off Monkey.

"Just get him off me!" Monkey demanded while he was struggling.

"Sorry about that um..." Po apologized but stopped to ask Monkey his name.

"It's Monkey. My name is Monkey, Po." Monkey replied. Mantis smirked while looking at Po thinking that Po would say his name as Monkey-Po just like what happened a few minutes ago but with Mantis being the one called Mantis-Po.

"Oh okay," Po said, "Sorry for hurting you Monkey."

"COME ON!" Mantis shouted, "Really?!" he added.

"Um... What?" Po asked Mantis looking confused.

"You know what?... Nevermind." Mantis said walking away.

"What's wrong with him?" Monkey asked Po.

"I don't know." Po replied then walked along, followed by Monkey.

* * *

**And de chaptew is finisd. On to de necks one!**


	4. Trouble

Chapter 4: Trouble

**Seems this chapter is short, oh well.**

* * *

As Po, Mantis, and Monkey were walking in the village, they heard a cry for help.

"Someone's in trouble!" Mantis spoke up."Monkey, Po, go see what's happening. I'll go alert the others." Then he went to go get the others.

Monkey and Po ran to see who needed help. Soon they saw a couple of bandits robbing a small cart, 5 bandits to be exact.

"Step away from the cart!" Monkey said taking his fighting stance. Po, unsure what to do, just stood there and asked Monkey what's going on.

"Po, their bandits." Monkey whispered still getting ready to attack.

"What are bandits?" Po asked still didn't get what's going on.

"They are people who steal. And we kick their butt." Monkey whispered back. Po just looked at him still confused.

"Uh... bad people... their bad people Po." Monkey said.

"Oh okay. What can..." Po said but got cut-off when the rest of the Five arrived.

"Po, are you alright?" Tigress asked concerned.

"Um...I'm alright, but Monkey said that they are bad people." Po answered back. "Can I do anything to help?"

"Stay here, you don't even know how to do Kung Fu." Tigress replied getting ready for battle. Then the Five and the bandits started to fight. A few minutes later, the battle didn't end yet. Po got bored and thought of helping them. He grabbed a long pole and charged at the bandits. As Po was about to swing his pole, the bandit, who was fighting Tigress, saw Po and moved so that Tigress would get hit by the stick. Tigress fell down after being hit and got back up to see Po on the floor and the bandits retreating.

"*groan* That hurts." Po said while standing up, rubbing his head. Then he saw Tigress glaring at him, 'She looks mad' Po thought.

"PO?!" Tigress started, she was definitely mad, "I told you to stay out of the way! Your actions made the bandits escape!"

"Um...I'm sorry..." Po tried to apologize, but Tigress didn't even care.

"Sorry?" She repeated, "Sorry doesn't even begin to cover it. You got in my way which made them escape. You are just an accident waiting to happen!"

"Tigress..." Viper joined in.

"WHAT?!" Tigress said looking at Viper. Viper gestured her head towards where Po is. Tigress looked to see Po, tears in his eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry Po..." Tigress tried to apologize to Po but got cut-off.

"You're right Tigress." Po said while sobbing, then he ran the other direction.

"Po! I'm..." Tigress tried to reason but Po already ran off.

"Where do you think he's heading to?" Crane asked.

"My first thought will be that he would be at his dad's noodle shop but since he lost his memory," Monkey started, "I bet he would be anywhere in the forest."

Viper looked at Tigress who looked upset."Tigress," She began, "Don't get upset, Po was only trying to help."

"No!" Tigress replied, "I shouldn't have said those things to Po, especially since he lost his memory."

"It's okay Tigress..." Viper tried to cheer her up.

"No Vi, it's not okay." Tigress said, she looked really down now. "I should go find him." Tigress continued. Then she stood up and followed the path where Po ran off to. Viper just watched her friend go away.

_'Tigress,'_ she thought_, 'Why are you always mean to Po, then after a while you regret what you did to him. It's like you really...'_ then it hit her.

"Uh...Viper, is something bothering you?" Crane asked looking at Viper who just snapped out of her thoughts.

"Huh? What? Oh, nothing Crane, nothing's bothering me." Viper lied while giving a fake smile.

"Should we go help Tigress find Po?" Mantis asked Viper.

"No," Viper replied with a smile, which was real this time, "Let Tigress talk to Po for a while, Po couldn't have gotten that far." With that, the four went back to the Jade Palace.

* * *

**Done and Done. Wow i'm really good at english even if I'm filipino. Next Chapter.**


	5. A Memory Returns

Chapter 5: A Memory Returns

**So here's chapter 5.**

* * *

Meanwhile in the bamboo forest, Po was near a little river, looking at his own reflection while crying. He thought about what Tigress said to him back at the village.

'You are just a fat, clumsy panda which is an accident waiting to happen!' Po replayed what Tigress said to him.

"Tigress is right, I am just a fat, clumsy panda." Po muttered while his tears dropped into his reflection. "And at first I thought she is a ..."

"She is a what?" A voice called out, cutting off Po mid-sentence. Po looked behind him to see Tigress leaning on a bamboo tree.

"Oh, Tigress didn't see you there..." Po said trying to smile but his sadness kept him from smiling. "What do you want from me? Do you want to kick my butt or something?" he continued.

"I just want to apologize for the mean stuff I said back at the village." Tigress began, "I am just too impatient sometimes, you know."

"Well this big, fat, clumsy panda doesn't like you're impatience." Po stated.

"Well I said I'm sorry..." Tigress apologized again. "You know what? To prove that I'm really sorry, how about I take you to you're dad's noodle shop?" she concluded.

"Well okay, apology accepted." Po said getting up from the floor and giving a small smile. "Wait, I have a dad?" He continued as he walked towards Tigress.

"Yes you have, it's just, we didn't tell you yet." Tigress answered.

"So what his name?" Po stopped to ask.

"His name's Mr. Ping." Tigress replied, "Come one let's go meet him." Then both of them went back to the village to Mr. Ping's. On their way, Tigress asked Po something.

"Po, why didn't you answer me a while ago?"

"What do you mean?" Po asked confused.

"You know, about me being a what?" Tigress replied. Po froze and gave a her a weak smile.

"Um... Y-y-you a-are a ..." Po stuttered.

"A what Po?" Tigress looked at Po who was now starting to sweat.

"Um... Oh look, we're here!" Po said as he walked in the noodle shop.

_'How does he know where's his father's noodle shop?'_ Tigress wondered until she saw the sign, _'Oh, that's how.'_ then she went in.

As the two warriors, or maybe warrior and panda, came in the noodle shop, Mr. Ping greeted his son.

"Oh Po! It's nice to see you again!" Mr. Ping said while walking towards Po to give him a hug. Po, who still lost his memory, looked at the goose confused.

"Uh...Who are you?" Po asked. Tigress eyes grew wide when she realized that Po doesn't know his dad yet.

"What do you mean 'Who are you?'" Mr. Ping stated, "I'm your father, silly."

"Uh... you're not my father," Po replied, "You're a goose and I'm a pa-" Po stopped for Tigress covered his mouth with her paw. Mr. Ping, after hearing what Po said, frowned.

"Mr. Ping? Can we talk in the kitchen?" Tigress said still covering Po's mouth. Mr. Ping agreed and went to the kitchen, Tigress dragged Po into the kitchen.

"What's the big deal Tigress?!" Po said when Tigress released her paw from his mouth. Mr. Ping was just cooking, waiting for them to speak.

"Po, that's Mr. Ping." Tigress explained, "He's your father, well sort of."

"What do you mean?" Po asked. "He's a goose, I'm a panda."

"What I mean, is that he adopted you." Tigress explained further.

"Oh okay" Po nodded his head while giving everyone a smile. Tigress just looked back at him.

"You have no idea what adopted means do you?" She said.

"Yes, I do not know." Po said still giving a smile. Mr. Ping looked at the two confused.

"Po, adopted means that he took care of you when you were a child, when your real parents left you." Tigress said.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Ping interrupted.

"Oh yeah I forgot," Tigress began, "Mr. Ping, Po kinda lost his memory."

"Oh, so he can't cook noodles or remember me?" Mr. Ping replied. "What happened to him? How did he lose his memory?" he added.

"He bumped his head on something hard." Tigress stated trying not to remember how this happened. "We went here to get some noodles, since I made him upset." Tigress concluded.

"Sure," Mr. Ping said, "You could have that table over there, by the gate." he gestured to the table outside.

"Thanks Mr. Ping." Tigress thanked him. Then the two went outside to their table. A few minutes later, Mr. Ping came to them with two bowls of his Secret Ingredient Soup.

"Two bowls of Secret Ingredient Soup." Mr. Ping said as he placed the bowls on the table and left.

"Po try some of the soup, it's delicious." Tigress said as she took a small bit of noodles. Po looked at the soup awkwardly then ate some. Then something weird happened. Like, a whole new feeling came into Po. He saw something in his head, it was him playing with some action figures and him eating soup with his dad, the goose. It was memories.

"M-m-master T-t-tigress?" Po stuttered as he looked at Tigress with his eyes opened wide.

"Yes Po?" Tigress asked. Po just looked at her and stayed silent for a few minutes until he spoke up.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S MASTER TIGRESS! I am a huge fan!" Po shouted out. Tigress looked at him confused. "Did you just call my name? Oh my gosh, she knows my name! I have so many questions to ask you like how's life at the Jade Palace and why are you here at my dad's noodle shop." Po added.

Tigress looked at Po for a while then she realized what's going on. "Po..." Tigress said but didn't get to finish.

"She said my name again!" Po said as he was getting very excited. "Wait how do you know me?" Po added.

"Well, I'm your friend." Tigress said but regretted what she said because Po looked like he was going to explode with joy.

_'Oh no...'_ Tigress thought.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M FRIENDS WITH MASTER TIGRESS!" Po screamed with joy. "Does that mean I'm friends with the rest of the Five too?" He said. Tigress was about to speak when she saw everyone in the place was looking at them.

"Uh...Po can we go to the Jade Palace? A lot of people seems to be staring at us." She whispered.

"Sure, after we finish eating." he whispered back. After eating, he then stood up and went out. "Oh my gosh, I'm going to the Jade Palace with Master Tigress." Po said in a low tone. Tigress followed him and they both went back to the Jade Palace. As the two were heading to the Thousand Steps, Tigress remembered about what Po was going to say about her.

"Po?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah?" Po asked, "I still can't believe I'm talking to you." Po added.

"Do you remember anything from the past?" Tigress asked.

"Now that you mentioned it," Po began, "I don't actually remember anything except for me playing with my action figu-uuurrr..." Po stopped just when he was about to say figure when he realized what he was doing. "Um...I mean writing stories about figures and stuff..." Po said trying to act tough.

"Stories huh?" Tigress said giving a smirk, "That's not the Po I remember."

"What do you mean 'The Po you remember'?" Po asked confused. "Did I miss something here or am I loosing my hearing?" he asked.

"Actually," Tigress started, "We, the Five, have known you for a long time."

"Wait, are you guys spying on me or am I just dreaming." Po said while he was wishing in his head that everything isn't a dream.

"Po, we've known you for months..." Tigress said but stopped when she saw Po with a shocked expression in his face but he wasn't shocked about what Tigress said, he was shocked because of something he saw in front of him.

"Po?" Tigress asked waving a paw in front of Po's face.

"D-d-d-do I-I-I-i..." Po stuttered out, "Do I have to climb all this steps?" He said looking at the stairs. "I mean I'm excited to meet you and the five but climbing really isn't my thing."

Tigress smirked and said, "Well, it's either you stay here or go to the top of the steps and meet the rest of the Five."

"Um..." Po thought for a moment. "As long as I'm meeting the rest of the Furious Five I'm okay with it. Let's go!" Po said as he went ahead.

_'Well that's the Po I know.'_ Tigress said in her mind. Then she went after Po, but not long until Po got tired and he slowed down his pace. As they both reached the top, Po collapsed on the floor, gasping for air. _'And then there's that too.'_ Tigress said to herself.

* * *

**I just made a new quote," A forgetful person will always remember one thing, and that is to remember what they forget." Anyways, still busy on chapter 7, and im also multitasking. Playing Minecraft, thinking for chapters 7,8,9, and 10, and thinkning about my other upcoming stories.**


	6. Repeating the Past

Chapter 6: Repeating the Past

**A new chapter! Yeepee!**

* * *

_At the barrack's kitchen..._

The rest of the Five were waiting for Tigress and Po to come back.

"So when do you think they'll come back?" Monkey said breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure but they will come back." Viper replied.

"Of course Po would come back," Mantis inquired, "Where would you think he would stay when his memory has been wiped out?" he concluded.

Just then, Tigress and Po came in the barracks.

"Hey you're back!" Crane said diverting the attention to Tigress and Po. Po had a face that looked like he was going to burst since it was his first time for him to see the Furious Five, well what he thinks is the first time. Viper saw Po's face and asked Tigress what happened, but Po was the first to speak.

"OH MY GOSH!" Po said, the Five, excluding Tigress, looked at him confused. "ITS THE FURIOUS FIVE! I am a very big fan of you guys!" he added.

"Uh...Why is Po acting like how he acted the first time he came here?" Mantis said. Viper looked at Tigress raising an eyebrow.

"Well," Tigress stated, "I don't really know, we just went out to have some noodles at Mr. Ping's then he suddenly acted like this."

"Anything else?" Viper said.

"Po kinda froze after eating some noodles." Tigress added. Po was still looking very excited.

"You guys all look like my action figures well a bit bigger except you Mantis, you are exactly the same size." Po said with joy. Mantis looked back at him looking quite annoyed.

Monkey giggled upon hearing what Po said. "Po said that the first time we met him and still annoys Mantis."

"I don't like being called small or tiny or...".Mantis said looking angry but didn't get to finish.

"Anyways," Viper interrupted, "At least Po is feeling like himself again."

"Yeah, at least." Mantis said, "Hey Po, can you cook for us?" Po looked at Mantis then nodded. He went to cook after.

Tigress sat on her seat and waited. After a while, Po gave everyone his own version of his dad's noodle soup. Everyone ate in silence until Master Shifu came in.

"Has anyone seen Po?" he said while entering, "Ah, Po..." Shifu said again when he saw Po, "How are you feeling today?"

Po just looked at Master Shifu, the Five looked back at him and all had the same thought in there head, 'Po's going to get excited seeing Master Shifu'. Then Po bursted out with joy.

"OH! It's Master Shifu!" Po said while jumping on his seat. Master Shifu looked at him confused.

"What's wrong with Po?" he managed to say. Tigress eventually explained everything.

"So Po is now like how he was before he met us?" Shifu said as he focused his attention to Po, "Po, do you know any Kung Fu?" he asked.

"No I don't. I'm just a noodle boy." Po replied.

"Hmm... I see." Master Shifu said while stroking his beard. "Well, if you're still hungry, Monkey's secret jar of almond cookies are at the top shelf in the corner." The Five eyed Master Shifu suspiciously, especially Monkey who looked at Master Shifu with a small glare. "The rest of you come with me." Shifu said and went out, the Five followed him after, still looking suspiciously at their master. While the Five were following Shifu, Master Shifu told them to hide behind the wall near the kitchen. The Five looked confused but agreed to do so. Then they heard noise coming from the kitchen, Tigress was about to enter the kitchen when Master Shifu told her to wait. When the noise stopped, Master Shifu gestured for them to follow him in. What the Five saw in the kitchen made there mouths open up with shock. Po was in the corner, high above the floor, eating some cookies from Monkey's secret almond cookie jar while doing a perfect split (Just like in the first Kung Fu Panda). Po saw the masters looking at him and he panicked knowing that Monkey would get angry at him.

"I curd exprain." Po said with a mouth full of cookies.

"No need to Po," Master Shifu said while he looked back at the Five who still have their mouths open. "I am aware that you all have the same reaction that I have when I saw Po do this when you all went out to go fight Ti Lung." He said, Po looked at Shifu with a confused look.

"Po did a perfect split while we fought Ti Lung?" Tigress asked while she shook her head to snap herself from the trance.

"Yes he did," Shifu explained, "And that's how I knew how to train him in doing Kung Fu..." he added pointing towards a bowl of dumplings near the stove, "With food."

"Po learned Kung Fu with the help of food?!" Mantis asked in shock.

"That's what I just said." Master Shifu said. Po was still looking at them confused then he managed to speak up.

"What do you mean by I learned Kung Fu? I didnt even trained. And what do you mean the Five fought with Ti Lung? I thought he's at Chor Ghom?"

"Po, you lost your memory, that's why you don't remember the past." Viper replied to Po's question.

"What do you mean I lost my memory? I even remember everything that happened yesterday." Po inquired.

"What happened yesterday then?" Crane asked Po.

"I was at my dad's noodle shop helping him cook some noodles." Po replied confidently.

The Five and Master Shifu just sighed and shook there heads. Then Master Shifu spoke up.

"Alright, all of you go do what you want to do, and Tigress..." Master Shifu paused and looked at Tigress, "It is still you're duty to take care of Po until he has his memory back. Report to me in a few days, I will be at the Pool of Sacred Tears meditating if you need me."

Tigress sighed while Po looked like he might explode again. Then the Five, except Tigress, went to do what they want to do. Crane went to the village to buy some things for his painting set, Viper went with him to shop for some stuff, while Monkey and Mantis went to their rooms to get some rest. Po just looked at Tigress who was just deep in thought then blurted out what he wanted to say.

"I'M GONNA SPEND SOME TIME WITH MASTER TIGRESS! THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE!" Po screamed. Tigress snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Po, which made Po silent. After a few seconds, Po began to speak again.

"So what are we going to do?" Po asked Tigress.

"I don't know, I'm not used to have breaks." Tigress replied with a sigh.

"Oh, so that's why you guys aren't training. How long is your day-off?" Po said giving a smile.

"Well we were given a 5 day-off yesterday, so we only have like 4 days left." Tigress answered while she was thinking.

"Oh okay, I'm gonna start cleaning up here." Po said as he started picking up the plates.

"Do you need any help?" Tigress asked as she went near the table. Po just nodded back while he was still picking up the plates. Tigress also picked some plates and tried to reach the plate in the middle while Po was doing the same thing. Tigress and Po's paws touched when they picked up the plate and then both of them felt a weird feeling in their paws, like a electric current went surging through their veins but not painful, it's like tickling them. Po blushed a little as he instantly took his paw away from the plate, Tigress also did the same.

"Um... I ..." Po said not knowing what else to say.

"You can pick up the plate, Po." Tigress said still blushing but her fur covered it up.

Po picked up the plate and went to wash the plates at the sink. Tigress was thinking about what happened a moment ago.

"Po, I'm going to meditate at the Peach tree if you need me." Tigress told Po as she went out to the tree. Po didn't say anything and continued cleaning up.

_At the Peach Tree..._

Tigress was in a lotus position trying to meditate but she still can't stop thinking about what happened at the kitchen. Then she remembered what Po said before cleaning up...

'I'M GONNA SPEND TIME WITH MASTER TIGRESS! THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE!' She remembered what Po said.

"A dream come true?" Tigress said to herself, "Wonder what's that supposed to mean." Then she tried to concentrate on meditating again, but still failed. She was thinking of Po again, this time it wasn't about what happened a while ago, it was about the questions he asked her before she knocked him out cold.

"Why didn't I just answer his questions other than knocking him out?" Tigress said to herself regretting hat she did before.

"What answer his questions before?" A voice from behind her said. Tigress turned to see Po standing there.

"Nothing Po." Tigress tried to make an excuse. "What do you want?"

"I was just checking on you." Po said with concern in his eyes. "You know after what happened I was a little worried for you."

"I'm fine Po." Tigress said, "Do you want to sit down with me?" she added.

"Um... sure Master Tigress." Po said while blushing a little. Then he went near the tree, grabbed some peaches, and went to sit next to her.

"Master Tigress?" Po said breaking the silence.

"Just call me Tigress, Po" Tigress stated then looked at Po.

"Yeah alright," Po said, "Do you want some peaches?" he added.

"It's fine Po." Tigress said as she went back to meditate. Then she asked Po something,

"Po, what do you mean by that hanging out with me is a dream come true?" Tigress said as she turned to look at Po again.

Po, upon hearing this, froze and dropped a peach from his mouth. "W-w-what d-do y-y-you mean?" Po stuttered.

"You know exactly what I mean." Tigress said looking annoyed and curious.

"Um...well..." Po tried looking for an excuse. Then the gong rang. Their were bandits in the village again.

Tigress sighed, "Save it for later Po." she said as she stood up and went to find the others. Po was still sitting down and looked relieved that Tigress went away yet he was still looking very confused, one was that he wanted to tell Tigress why he meant by what he said and the other was that he doesn't want Tigress to know how he feels because he thinks that it might ruin their new friendship. Eventually, Po got depressed and went to his room.

* * *

**DERP. I'm still thinking about chapter 7, in fact, I'm already working on it. The problem? Well, i need my GrandPa's phone (My chapters are written there). Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter, I'm going to publish it sooner or later together with chapters 8,9, and 10. So expect it to be somwhere between 5-15 days from now (I make up stories really fast, got used to making up imaginary ideas and Minecraft Mini games and stuff)**


	7. A Familiar Sight

Memories Ch. 7: A Familiar Sight

**Chapter 7 is here! Get it while it's hot!**

* * *

Night came into the Valley of Peace and everyone were fast asleep, all except for one certain panda. Po has been tossing

and turning in his bed but whenever he tried to sleep, he thinks about what he was going to say to Tigress. Po felt a little rumble in his stomach and decided to grab something to eat. He slowly opens his bedroom door and closes it then tried to sneak his way to the kitchen but always made a creaking sound when he steps on the wooden floor. After a few minutes of sneaking, he managed to get to the kitchen. He looked at the cupboards to find something to eat. He then remembered Monkey's jar of cookies. He slowly got himself up near the top shelf and began looking for it. When he noticed that it wasn't there, he thought that Monkey must've hid it somewhere else. He sighed in defeat knowing that he can't find something to eat. But then he saw a bowl of dumplings at the center of the table. He smiled then went near it and grabbed some.

As Po was returning to his room, he noticed that the moon was almost at the horizon. _'Oh Man!'_ Po thought and went to his room as quietly and quickly as he can. When he finished eating, he managed to get some rest.

_Po's dream..._

Po was in a weird building with some wolves and some smoke coming from metal being melted. The building was only lit up by the molten metal and burning fires but Po had a feeling that he knew the place. The building was actually a giant factory (Ring any bells?). Then he was being moved to a place confront of a giant metal dragon head with a peacock on top of it (Hmm... oddly familiar...). Before Po knew it, the metal dragon head's mouth shot out a small explosion and metal ball came to Po, and everything became white. Then Po was suddenly in a small island made of wood, he looked at his front to see a fleet of boats, one was a bit bigger than the others. The big boat shot out something metal and Po, instinctively, grabbed it and tossed it back at the boat. A large explosion happened and Po found himself in his room, on the floor. It was already morning.

"What the..." Po groaned as he rubbed his head. "That was weird, almost felt it as if it were real." Po added. Then he went up and went out.

As Po went out of his room, he noticed the Five weren't awake yet. When he entered the kitchen, the morning gong rang.

_'Must have woke up early.'_ Po said as he went near the stove and prepared breakfast.

A few minutes later, the Five went in the kitchen.

"Something smells good." Mantis said as he took his seat.

"Po you're early." Viper said too as she took her seat.

"Well, I was on the floor when I woke up." Po said giving everyone a bowl of noodles and laid a plate of dumplings at the table.

"Why?" Crane asked taking a sip at the soup. "Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"Sort of..." Po said, "It felt kinda real." he added.

"Well what was your dream?" Monkey asked Po.

"Um... It kinda goes like this..." Po started, "I was in some sort of factory with wolves and a peacock."

Everyone looked at Po. He continued,

"The peacock was on top of some kinda metal dragon head and then it shot something out of it, some metal ball or something." Po paused as he took a sip of noodles. "Then everything turned into some sort of harbor. I was in a island made of wood and I saw a fleet of boats infront of me, one was bigger than the rest. Then the big boat shot out an object similar to what shot me at the factory. I managed to catch it and threw it back at the boat. A big explosion happened and I found myself in my room, on the floor."

Everyone was still looking at Po. Po felt awkward being stared at so he managed to speak up.

"What? What's wrong with having a nightmare?"

"Nothing Po, it's just..." Viper began, "Those events really did happen."

"What? When?" Po asked curiously.

"A few days ago. At Gongmen City." Tigress jumped in.

Po stared at them, deep in thought, until he said,

"Oh, I get it." Po exclaimed.

"Get what?" Mantis asked.

"This is just a joke isn't it? Well it ain't funny." Po said as he stood up and went out. "I'm going out for a while." He said in what sounds like an upset tone.

The Five just sat there, looking at where Po left.

"I can't believe Po remembered some events at Gongmen City." Viper spoke up.

"Not really, he just dreamt it." Crane said as he continued to eat.

"I'm gonna go find him." Tigress said as she went out. Viper just grinned seeing her sister walking out to find Po. Mantis saw this and asked her,

"Uh... Vi? Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing Mantis, nothing." She said as she sighed, still smiling.

_With Tigress..._

Tigress was walking down the steps thinking where Po could be since she didn't see him anywhere in the palace. 'He might be at Mr. Ping's.' She thought. Then she went to check there.

At Mr. Ping's, Tigress saw Mr. Ping serving his customers. She went near him and asked if he saw Po around.

"Po? Well, he's in his room." Mr. Ping said as he took an empty bowl from a table, "You could go see him if you want to."

Tigress thanked the goose and went upstairs. She saw Po lying on his bed, facing down.

"Po?" Tigress said to get his attention.

Po groaned, "Dad, don't distu..." he stopped when he saw Tigress. "Oh, Mast... I mean Tigress. I didn't see you there. Hehe." He said giving a sheepish smile.

"Is something bothering you?" Tigress asked, concerned.

"Well, it's just, you and the rest of the Five have been saying that I lost my memory. I feel perfectly fine! I didn't lose my memory. And that dream I had, it was just a dream! There's nothing to it." Po said.

"Po," Tigress started, "You really did lose your memory. And that dream of yours really did happen."

She then noticed a stuffed panda bear on a small table nearby (Wonder who owns that).

"Po, who owns that stuffed bear over there?" Tigress said in curiosity.

"Huh?" Po asked confused, "What stuffed bear? I don't have a stuffed bear, only action figures." he continued.

Tigress pointed at the small table with the toy. Po stood up and picked it up. He flipped it over and saw the front of the bear. Then something weird happened, again. Po felt like he was hit by a brick. Then he collapsed. Po managed to hear Tigress shout out his name before passing out.

* * *

**My mind was debating on whether or whether not to let Po pass out, the other half seems to have won. And the story now has a cover photo!**


	8. Nothing Changed

Memories Ch. 8:Nothing Changed

**Chapter 8 has 1001 words. What a coincidence. (Not counting my notes)**

* * *

The next day, Po found himself in his room. Viper was at his bedside.

"What happened?" Po groaned as he rubbed his head.

"You passed out at your dad's noodle shop. You were knocked out for a long time." Viper replied as she grabbed a wet cloth.

"Really?" Po said as he took the cloth and rubbed it at his head. Viper nodded at his question while Po looked out the window, it was already morning.

"What happened before you passed out Po?" Viper asked. "Did Tigress knock you out?"

"No, she didn't knock me out, I just saw a stuffed panda bear." Po replied trying out remember what happened.

"Alright, I'm gonna tell Shifu what happened." Viper said as she went out. "You should get some rest."

"Alright Master Viper." Po replied as he laid back down.

_'That was weird...er.'_ Po thought, _'I never remembered having a stuffed toy bear before, especially one that knocks me out.'_

Po was in deep thought until Tigress came in.

"Po, are you alright?" Tigress asked concerned. "What happened back there? You suddenly collapsed."

"I don't know..." Po started, "I just looked at the stuffed bear and then something hit me, like a arrow came right at me,

knocking me out."

"At least you're fine." Tigress said giving a small smile. Then Tigress thought of something, _'If Po regained some memory when he ate noodles, he must've regained some memory back after looking at the stuffed panda bear.'_

"Po?" Tigress asked, "Do you remember anything from before?"

"A little of it, why?" Po replied.

"No, I mean, do you remember anything from Gongmen City?" Tigress asked again.

"Gongmen City? I've never been there." Po said.

Tigress' face dropped after hearing that. She snapped out of her thoughts and continued to speak.

"Are you sure Po?"

"Yes I'm sure." Po replied.

Tigress paused for a while and then began speaking again.

"Well, if you want to see me, just find me at the Peach Tree."

"Okay. See ya." Po said as he rested his head on the bed. Po tried to rest but he was thinking about Tigress and the fact that he was hungry.

Po stood up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. He found some bean buns and ate some. He sat there for a while enjoying the food then he thought about Tigress again. He remembered about the night two days ago, the one Tigress asked him why hanging out with her was a dream come true.

_'What should I do?'_ Po thought, _'If I tell, her she might kill me, and if I don't, I won't feel any better and would become depressed, then she might notice it and then asks me what's wrong and I would tell her and then she would kill me.'_

"What to do?!" Po whispered to himself.

Viper was just around when she heard Po at the kitchen. "What to do what Po?" She asked.

"Oh, um... I... Nothing Master Viper." Po replied trying to act normal.

"You sure? 'Cause I'm always here to help." Viper said going near Po.

"Yes I'm sure..." Po said but was now getting sweaty. Viper saw this and knew that there was something off.

"Po, you can tell me. I can help." Viper said.

"Alright," Po sighed, "But don't tell anyone."

Viper nodded in agreement. Po began telling her what was his problem, if he should tell Tigress how he feels or to not tell her. Viper smiled after hearing Po and then said,

"You should go tell her, you couldn't keep your emotions bottled up for a long time you know. Eventually you have to tell it."

"You know what?" Po said regaining his happiness, "You're right." Po continued as he went out. "Thanks Master Viper."

Viper just smiled and was thinking deeply in her thoughts. _'Po has feeling for Tigress and Tigress sort of has feelings for Po. Ooooh, they are both perfect for each other.'_Viper thought.

At the Peach Tree...

Tigress was trying to meditate, but she can't concentrate since she was thinking about what happened to Po yesterday.

_'He seems to not regain any memory back.'_ She thought, _'Nothing changed, he still is the same.'_

Just then Po came to the Peach Tree. Viper was following him but was sure not to be seen by the two. She spied on them and listened to there conversation.

"Uh... Tigress?" Po said.

"Po? Aren't you supposed to get some rest?" Tigress said still trying to meditate.

"Well you said I can find you here at the Peach Tree if I need to see you." Po replied.

"Fine." Tigress sighed, "What is it?"

"Do you remember about what I said two days ago?" Po asked.

"What?" Tigress replied raising an eyebrow.

_'This is it.'_ Po thought in his head.

"You know, about me saying that hanging out with you is a dream come true." Po said.

Tigress froze but it wasn't noticeable by Po. "Y-yeah, why?" She said.

"Well, I said that because I ..." Po tried to speak but didn't get to finish. The village bell rang, there were bandits in the village for the third time.

"Later Po," Tigress said as she stood up.

"Okay," Po said, "Can I come? It's so boring here, there's not much to do." he continued.

"No Po, you don't even know Kung Fu." Tigress replied.

"Please! Please! Please!" Po begged, giving a cute puppy face.

"Fine." Tigress gave up.

"YES!" Po said.

"But be sure to stay hidden or away from any of the action." Tigress added.

"Okay, as long as I can see you guys fighting. Let's go!" Po said excitedly.

Po and Tigress went down the steps, well Tigress that is, Po just rolled down the steps. As they both reached the bottom, they saw the rest of the Five were already fighting some of the bandits. Tigress joined in while Po watched the action unfold behind a small cart.

* * *

**Another bandit attack! Evil never takes a vacation. Anyways, Chapter 10 would be kinda late. Chapter 9 is good to go though.**


	9. An Incident

Memories Ch. 9:An Incident

**Nothing to see here, just a sentence. Please continue reading...**

* * *

The Five were trying hard to fight the bandits who aren't surrendering. Po was just watching at the sidelines hiding behind a small cart.

_'This is so cool!'_ He thought.

As the fight was going on, the Five were still doing good. More and more bandits fall one by one as the Furious Five were still doing there best to hold there ground. A few minutes later, the number of bandits decreased quickly as you can imagine. A few bandits were only left (Let's say about 14) and they all quickly attacked. Crane was busy with a couple of bandits along with Viper. Mantis and Monkey was doing his best to fight off some bandits near a small shop. Tigress was fighting three bandits at once, one got knocked out quickly and the other was desperately trying to shield himself from Tigress powerful punches. The other bandit tried to help his ally but he was soon joined in with the fight.

Po was watching all of his favorite masters fight, then as he look at Tigress, he saw two bandits with bows aiming at her from a top of a building.

"Look out!" Po said as he ran to help Tigress.

Tigress knocked out one bandit and looked to see Po jump in front of where the arrows were going. Tigress managed to dodge an incoming attack from the other bandit but she watched in shock as she saw an arrow go through Po's right thigh. The other arrow seemed to have scraped of Po's hip but just enough to make it go another direction.

"PO!" Tigress yelled. She grabbed the bandits arm and threw him at the archers, knocking them out.

"Ahhhh!" Po screamed in pain.

The rest of the Five already finished fighting and saw Tigress beside Po. They ran to see what happened. They saw the arrow at Po's thigh and gasped. Tigress was still shocked that Po tried to save her from being shot by an arrow but got himself shot.

"Po are you alright?" Mantis asked.

"Hmmm... With an arrow in my thigh I think I'm doing great." Po said sarcastically as he held his leg.

"We should get you to a doctor. " Tigress said as she helped Po up. Po felt a lot of pain while standing up but he managed not to scream. Po placed his right arm over Tigress trying not to fall down. The rest helped Po walk back to the Jade Palace.

Po looked at the arrow and then felt strange. His vision became blurry and he was having a headache.

"I don't feel so good." Po groaned as he held his head. He looked at Tigress and his vision seemed to have made him see double.

"Tigress? Why is there two of you?" Po said before he passed out.

"PO!" Tigress said trying her best to lift him up. "We should get him to a doctor now!" Tigress demanded. Then she scooped up Po and began carrying him back to the palace, the rest following her. Crane flew ahead to get a doctor.

As soon as they reached the palace, they placed Po in his room. One of the palace doctors came and checked on him. The Five were just at the kitchen with Master Shifu, discussing about the incident.

"Po really saved your life Ti." Monkey begun.

"Well it was stupid enough for him to get hurt." Tigress snarled.

"Don't be like that Ti, he blocked the arrows for you, if he didn't, well you're the one who could have been shot." Viper said.

"Viper is right Tigress." Master Shifu jumped in, "If it weren't for him, you could have been seriously injured or worse. Let's all just hope he's okay."

A few minutes later, the doctor went out of the room and went to go speak with Master Shifu. As soon as he was done talking, Master Shifu dismissed him and turned to tell the others.

"So? Is Po going to be fine?" Tigress asked.

"I'm afraid not." Shifu replied, "The doctor told me that the arrow that shot Po was laced with poison."

Everyone gasped after hearing what their master said.

"Although his wound seems to be patched up and he was given some herbs to get rid of the poison, he wouldn't be awake for a long time." Shifu continued.

"When do you think he would wake up?" Crane asked.

"The doctor isn't sure when he would wake up, all we can do now is wait." Master Shifu concluded and went out of the room.

The Five were all looking at each other and Mantis managed to speak up.

"So... Who's gonna cook for us now?"

"Not now Mantis." Viper hissed which silenced him. "See Ti, you were lucky Po blocked the arrows for you." She said looking at Tigress.

Tigress was deep in thought and snapped out of it when she heard Viper.

"I'm going to go meditate." Tigress said as she went out.

"What's wrong with her?" Mantis asked. Viper just sighed. Then they all went to go do something other than worry for Po.

_At the Peach Tree..._

Tigress was sitting down thinking about Po.

_'Why did he have to block the arrows?'_ She thought in her head. Then she remembered about this morning when they talked to each other. _'I wonder what was Po going to say to me this morning.'_

She was still deep in thought until Viper came to her.

"Ti? Are you alright?" Viper asked.

"Yes I'm fine Vi-" Tigress replied but didn't get to finish.

"Well you don't look fine to me." Viper said giving a small smirk. "Come on Ti, you can tell me."

"No! As I said, I'm fine!" Tigress snapped as she looked at her sister.

"You know Ti, it's hard for me to see you upset." Viper said going near her. "Just tell me what's wrong. I'm here to help." She added.

"I said NO!" Tigress snapped again and turned away from Viper.

Viper frowned and then thought of something.

"Is it about Po?" Viper asked.

Tigress froze a little after hearing Viper but managed to not make it noticeable. "Yes...It's about Po." Tigress sighed.

Viper smirked then said, "Are you worried for him? Do you like him?"

Tigress blushed but because of her fur, it wasn't clear. "Yes I'm worried for him..." Tigress said still not looking at Viper. "And yes, I like him, as a friend." Tigress continued.

"You sure you don't like-like him?" Viper smiled as she asked.

"W-w-what? I-I don't like-like him." Tigress stuttered out.

"Come one Tigress, it's obviously clear." Viper said, "You love him."

"No I don't." Tigress said slightly blushing.

"Alright, I won't force you too." Viper said going away, then she thought of something. "And by the way Ti, there was letter I saw for Po, it was from Song and she said she's coming to visit." Viper grinned as she looked at Tigress.

Tigress eyes widened. "WHAT? That thief is coming to visit?" She said, she looks quite enraged.

Viper smiled and continued, "Oh yeah, she also said that she wants hang out with Po and have some noodles."

Tigress looked like she was going to explode in anger. "She better not come near Po!" She snarled but noticed that Viper was about to burst out laughing. _'Wait...'_ She thought. Then she realized what Viper was doing.

"You totally fell for it!" Viper said as she was laughing. "You definitely love him!" She continued.

Tigress sighed and lowered her head. "Yeah...alright. I'll admit it... I like Po." She muttered out under her breath but just enough for Viper to hear. "But don't tell anyone!" She said as she glared at Viper. Viper nodded in agreement but was still giggling. Then Tigress went away.

* * *

**And Viper has her ways on letting people talk :D. Chapter 10 would be published some other day, and did you noticed i made three chapters in 2 days? Also, i think i'm starting to get a writer's block. SO the story might end short or the next chapter would be short. By the way, TiPo is now flourishing. AND I'm planning to post two new stories (I Know. I cant believe i made two stories that quick).  
**


	10. Surprise

Memories Ch. 10: Surprise

**Chapter 10 is now here!**

**And pabillidge90 thanks for notifying me.**

**Let's get reading! Also the chapters are getting short.**

* * *

A week later, Po still hasn't woke up. During those days, the Jade Palace was very quiet and silence was in every corner. No laughter and cheer was filling up the hallways. The Five were what they looked like the time before Po came to the Jade Palace, silent and less cheerful. Master Shifu was meditating at the Moon Pool at the hall of heroes and was thinking about Po.

_'When would that panda wake up?'_ he thought, '_Everything seemed to be less brighter now that he is in his current state.'_

Shifu sighed as he went to his room to get some rest.

On the other hand, Tigress was sitting down near the Peach Tree. She too was thinking about Po.

_'Po hasn't woken up yet,'_ Tigress thought, _'Why did he had to catch those arrows for me few days ago. This feels like it's all my fault for bringing him with me to fight those bandits.'_

Then she stood up and went back to her room. As she was about to enter her room, she felt like she needed to see Po. She turned to the room across hers and peeped inside. She saw Po, peacefully resting on his bed. She went in to get a closer look at him.

_'Po, when would you wake up?'_ She thought for a moment then went out.

She sighed as she was going to the kitchen, Viper and Crane were there talking about something. Viper noticed Tigress who looked quite upset.

"Still hadn't waken up?" She asked as she and Crane looked at the tiger. Tigress nodded back at them.

"I kinda missed the laughter and joy that filled the palace when Po was still awake and not in the condition he is right now." Viper sighed.

"I just hope that he's fine and he would wake up, and not..." Crane gulped, both females knew what was on the avian's mind, "You know, sleeping for good." He finished. That sent a cold shiver down their spines and made Viper say,

"I'm gonna go check on him again, to see if he's okay."

Viper went out of the kitchen and into Po's room. She saw the panda on the bed, still unconscious. She remembered what Crane said and fearing that it would happen, she tried to see if Po was still breathing, which he was. Viper sighed with relief and went back to the kitchen to grab some lunch. As she went near the kitchen, she noticed that Monkey and Mantis already arrived.

"Where were you two?" Viper asked.

"Oh nothing. We just went out to get something to eat." Mantis replied, Monkey nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, is Po awake?" Mantis added. Viper shook her head. "When would that guy wake up? It's been weeks now." Mantis continued.

"Actually, it's still a week since he got unconscious." Monkey said to Mantis.

"Well it felt like it was longer than that. I don't want to go out to get something to eat all the time." Mantis replied. And with that both of them went into there rooms. Viper just continued to the kitchen.

The next day, The Five, woke up to something smelly, not smelly-stinky but smelly-wonderful. They went out of there rooms to check what was making the scent. They followed the scent to the kitchen and it smelled like someone was cooking (Hint, Hint).

"Who's cooking? It smells delicious!" Mantis said as he entered first. His eyes widened to see who it was. The others saw this and looked to see who they think it was, it was Po!

"Hey guys! You coming to eat here or are you just gonna stand there?" He said giving a big smile.

"PO!" Everyone, except Tigress, jumped at him. Then they gave Po some space and went to there seats. Po laughed as he stood back up and gave everyone some noodle soup.

"Bet you guys missed me so much?" Po grinned has he passed the bowls to everyone.

"You betcha! It was kinda boring here when you were unconscious." Monkey said as Po took his seat.

Then the morning gong rang. _'Must've woken up early.'_ All of them thought.

Master Shifu came in the barracks only to smell a delicious scent._ 'Something smells delightful.'_ Shifu thought, then he continued to the kitchen.

"Seems that someone woke up early." Master Shifu said as he entered the kitchen. He saw Po sitting eating with the Five. "Panda, about time you woke up." Shifu said giving a small smirk.

"How long was I out?" Po asked when he heard Shifu.

"A week." All them answered in unison.

"A week?" Po repeated, "Jeez, that's kinda long."

"At least you're fine Po." Tigress said as she drank some soup. There was a long silence after that.

"So..." Po said, breaking the silence, "Does it mean that the 5 day-off is over and that the Five has to go back to training and I just have to stay here or at my dad's?" he added looking a little down.

* * *

**Also, the story came short by one chapter... I was planning to end it at chapter 15 but it ended in 14.**


	11. A Question

Memories Ch. 11: A Question

**Ahhh! THE CHAPTERS HAVE LITTLE WORDS!**

* * *

Master Shifu looked at Po as he was still thinking on what to say to Po and to be sure not to make him upset.

"Since you have a problem..."Shifu pointed to the wound on Po's thigh, "I guess I can let someone look after you, but for now you should rest. The rest of you still have training to do." Shifu concluded.

After they finished eating, the Five went to the training hall. Shifu was watching his students while Po was just resting.

_At the training hall..._

Tigress was almost done with the course. In her mind, she was thinking about Po.

_'At last, Po finally woke up.'_ She thought as she punched the wooden warriors. _'I wonder if he regained his memory?' _Tigress thought again.

After a few minutes of training, Master Shifu told them that they were done for the day. The Five went out of the hall looking quite exhausted, except for Tigress that is.

"Man, my feet hurt." Mantis said, "Why does Po have to rest even if he was asleep for like a week?" he added.

"Well, I think it's because of his wound on his thigh." Tigress said as she walked along.

"Yeah Mantis," Viper jumped in, "He should get some rest for his wound to heal and also that he can't train since he still doesn't know Kung Fu." She said, ending the conversation.

As they reached the barracks, Tigress was thinking that she might ask Po some questions to tell if he regained his memory or not. _'While I ask him, I might also ask what he was about to say when we were at the Peach Tree before the bandit attack.'_ She thought as she sat down in her seat in the kitchen. Po was already cooking some food for dinner. The Five just had a small conversation between each other while the food was being prepared. (I'm not gonna write the conversation, it's mostly Mantis and Monkey talking about some stuff to do.)

"Order up." Po said as he passed the plates around. Then he sat down on his seat, next to Tigress.

There was a long silence while they were eating until Mantis spoke up.

"So Po, is your thigh doing fine?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh, um...not sure. I have hard time walking though." Po said as he gave a smile, "But I need to make sure this heals properly. I don't want to get paralyzed or something."

Then, Shifu came in.

"Alright," He began, "I have made some plans on who is going to look after Po."

"So, who's it gonna be?" Po asked.

"The Five would be taking turns looking after you panda," Shifu replied, "Tomorrow, Tigress would look after you. The next day would be Crane. And then the order goes to Viper, Mantis, then Monkey. Do you have any complaints?" He said looking at the Five.

The Five bowed to their master saying, "No Master Shifu."

"Okay, I'll be going to meditate if you need me." Shifu said as he left.

"Po can I talk to you?" Tigress said as soon as Shifu left the area.

"Um...Sure Tigress." He replied. The others just snickered at this.

"What?" Po asked at his friends while Tigress knew what they were thinking and gave them a glare.

"Nothing Po." Monkey said as he saw Tigress.

Tigress then led Po to the Sacred Peach Tree.

At the Peach Tree...

"So...what is it do you want to talk about?" Po started, looking quite nervous.

"Do you remember about Gongmen City?" Tigress asked hoping Po would remember.

"Yeah," Po stated, "It's a City." He joked giving a small smile.

"Po, I'm serious." Tigress said back.

"Okay, okay." Po said for he knew he might get pummeled if he joked around. "Nope. I have never been there." He added.

'Dang.' Tigress thought.

"So..." Po began, "Can I go now or what?"

"Po, I still have one more thing to ask you." Tigress replied. "What were you about to say when we were here at the Peach Tree before the bandit attack?"

Po froze and it didn't go unnoticed by Tigress.

"Um..." Po said now very nervous. 'Okay Po, time to tell her.' he thought.

"I was going to say..." Po began trying to find the right words, "That I...I...I like you Tigress."

Now it was Tigress' turn to freeze. 'Did he really say he likes me?' She thought in her head.

Po looked at Tigress with worry that he might get punched in the face or get thrown down the mountain. He started to slowly back away at Tigress who was at deep thought. Tigress snapped out of it and saw that Po was now gone.

"I guess he got afraid of me going to do something bad to him." She sighed. Then she went to her room to get some rest.

* * *

**Sorry if you think the chapter is short. And also Po confessed!**

**Anyways, almost near the end of the story.**


	12. A Day With A Friend

Memories Ch. 12: A Day With A Friend

**Chapter Twelve. Still short.**

* * *

A day later, Po was a little bit nervous about what he said to Tigress.

_'I hope she doesn't kill me.'_ Po thought as he was cooking breakfast for the Five. At the table, the Five were sitting patiently for their food, except for one buggy bug.

"Hurry up will ya Po? I'm getting hungry-er." Mantis groaned.

"In a minute." Po said but was still thinking about Tigress. Then he passed a couple of bowls of noodles to his friends. Po went to his seat as he was looking at Tigress incase she does something to him. Tigress never did anything and was just silently eating her noodles, maybe for the fact that she was thinking about what happened last night. Shifu then came in the kitchen just when they were about to finish eating.

"Alright, Master Tigress, you should be looking after Po today after breakfast while the rest of you proceed to your training." He said.

The Five bowed to their master and all of them, except Tigress and Po, went to the training hall. Po started to clean up and Tigress offered to help since she has to look after Po incase he might get himself injured again.

"So Tigress," Po started as he washed the bowls, "What are we gonna do?" He asked although he was still uneasy about what happened last night.

"I don't know." Tigress replied, "You do what you want to do, I'm just here to look after you."

There was a long silence until Po managed to speak up.

"So...about last night..." Po mumbled.

"Don't ever speak about it." Tigress gave a death glare at Po.

"Alright, alright I won't." Po said knowing that she might kick his butt. Tigress went back to what she was doing, drying the bowls. There was an awkward silence after that since both of them were thinking about that night.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go visit my dad for a while." Po said as he walked, I mean wobbled, out of the kitchen.

Tigress, after seeing Po _'walk'_, followed him to aid him in going down the steps since it would be hard for Po with his injured thigh.

After a few minutes (Not really few for me), Tigress manage to get Po to the bottom. Then they both walked along to Mr. Ping's, Po sometimes held on to Tigress so that he won't stumble down.

_At Mr. Ping's..._

Po and Tigress entered to see Mr. Ping cleaning up a table.

"Hey dad." Po said to get his attention.

"Po! It's good to see you!" Mr. Ping said as he was still cleaning the table.

"Aren't you going to give me a hug?" Po asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Mr. Ping said as he went near Po. He then noticed Po's thigh.

"Po what happened to you?" Mr. Ping asked as he looked at Po's thigh.

"Well, I sorta got an arrow to hit my thigh." Po replied looking at his thigh.

"Well at least you're fine." Mr. Ping said, then he noticed Tigress. "Good to meet you again Master Tigress." Mr. Ping greeted.

"Good to meet you too." Tigress replied as she watched Po and the goose.

"So, what brings you here Po?" He said redirecting his attention to Po.

"I just came to visit for a while, you know, help with some stuff." Po replied.

Tigress thought of what Po said, _'He still helps even if he's injured. Po really is guy who is thoughtful and helpful to others.'_

"Po, you still wanted to help me even if you're injured? That's so thoughtful of you." Mr. Ping said as if he read Tigress' mind.

"Yes." Po replied, "You seem to have a lot in your plate."

"Thanks Po, you can start by giving table five two bowls of Secret Ingredient Soup." Mr. Ping said as he continued to work.

"Alright dad." Po said as he looked at Tigress, "Tigress?"

"What is it Po?" Tigress asked.

"Do you want to help?" Po said.

Tigress hesitated at first, but she agreed to help.

"Sweet. You can help by cleaning up table three." Po said as he went to the kitchen.

After a few minutes of helping out in Mr. Ping's, Po and Tigress went back to the Jade Palace. It was almost lunch time, so Po and Tigress went straight to the barrack's kitchen. Po went to cook lunch while Tigress sat in her seat.

After a few minutes, the rest of the Five arrived. Monkey started the conversation.

"So Po how was your morning with Tigress?" Monkey said giving a small smirk.

"It was fine. We helped my dad at the shop." Po said as he was passing out the plates.

"You sure it's just fine?" Mantis snickered, Monkey too.

Po blushed a little. "I told you, it was fine." Po said.

After lunch, the Five, except Tigress, returned to their training. Po did what he usually do and cleaned up and Tigress helped clean up.

"So..."Po started, "Wanna go watch the rest of the Five while their training? You could train if you want to."

"Sure Po." Tigress replied with a small smile. Then both of them, went to the training hall.

After watching the Five train and Tigress train for a while, Po went back to the barrack's kitchen to cook some dinner.

* * *

**BTW: There's a new story coming up. GONE AWAY (short story).**


	13. Feelings

Memories Ch. 13: Feelings

**NEAR THE END!**

* * *

As the night sets in and after eating dinner, the Five were discussing about when Po would regain his memory, while Po was washing the dishes.

"So when do you think Po would get his memory back?" Monkey whispered, enough for the Five to hear.

"I don't know, but I hope he would get his memory back quicker." Mantis said, "I miss the old Po."

The others nodded in agreement. Po, who didn't here the Five's conversation, asked why they weren't going anywhere.

"Nothing Po. We were just talking about some stuff." Viper said as the Five gave him a small sheepish smile, except for Tigress.

"Oh Okay." Po said, "Anyways, I'm gonna go to bed early." He continued as he went out of the kitchen.

"Alright Po, I think I might also do the same." Crane said as he went to his room.

"Same." Monkey, Viper, and Mantis said as they also went to their rooms.

Tigress was sitting down, remembering about what Po said to her thoughts that night.

_'I like you Tigress.'_ She remembered what Po said. _'I should talk to him about what happened.' _She thought.

Tigress then stood up and went to go tell Po. She was infront of Po's room and knocked to see if he was awake.

"Po? Are you awake?" Tigress said as she opened the door just a little.

"Yes I am. What do you want Tigress?" Po said, he was sitting down on his bed. Tigress entered his room and shut the doors.

"Do you remember about last night?" Tigress asked shyly.

"Okay Tigress, do your worst." Po said as he closed his eyes waiting to get punched. Tigress looked at him, confused.

"No Po, I won't hurt you." Tigress said as she placed a paw on Po's shoulder.

"So what about last night?" Po said as he opened up his eyes.

"Do you really mean it? That you like me?" Tigress said slightly blushing.

"Um...Yeah..." Po replied, also blushing. "But I know that you won't like me back." He continued looking very sad.

"Po..." Tigress said but didn't get to finish.

"I know that you don't like me because you're so hardcore and stuff." Po continued.

"Po I ..." Tigress tried to speak again.

"I know you won't like a fat, clumsy panda." Po continued again.

"PO!" Tigress yelled and caught Po's attention. "Don't be like that. Besides, I also kinda l-liked you." Tigress said, now she was really blushing that it could be seen through her fur.

"Wait, you like me?" Po said, now giving a small smile. "AWESOME!" He said fist pumping in the air.

Tigress giggled at this. Then without even thinking, she leaned closer to Po. Po noticed this and looked nervous.

"Uh...Tigress, what are you doihmph." Po said but before you know it, Tigress' lips came into contact with Po's.

Po looked shock at first, then a strange feeling came into him. He started to remember everything from the past. Then he snapped back to reality to see Tigress. Tigress saw Po staring in space.

"Po? Are you alright?" Tigress asked.

"T-t-tigress?" Po stuttered out, "Did you just kiss me?" he asked.

Tigress nodded back at him. "What's wrong?" Tigress asked.

"It's just, I mean, I know we just got back from Gongmen City and I know you're happy to see me alive, but why did you just kissed me?" Po asked Tigress.

It took a while for Tigress to realize what was going on. "YOU'RE BACK!" Tigress said as she hugged Po.

"Uh...back from what?" Po said scratching his head while Tigress released him.

The rest of the Five came running in. All of them got to their fighting stance.

"Tigress what happened? We heard screaming." Viper asked.

"Guys, Po's back to himself again." Tigress said.

"Woah woah woah. What do you mean I'm back? I thought we came back from Gongmen City together?" Po interrupted.

"Po you lost your memory after I knocked you out." Tigress explained.

"So that explains the headache." Po said as he rubbed his head.

"At least you're yourself again." Crane said.

"Anyways, I'll be going back to sleep." Monkey said as he went back of his room. The others did the same, except for Tigress.

"So Tigress, about what happened..." Po said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't tell anyone!" Tigers demanded as she stared at the panda.

"Okay, okay." Po said.

"I'll be going to my room now." Tigress said as she stood up. "Goodnight Po." She said before leaving.

"Goodnight Ti," Po replied as he layed on his bed, slowly going to sleep.

* * *

***Sigh* Why is the chapters short?! Anyways, Review if you like to although it's not my choice to tell you to.**


	14. Uh What?

Memories Ch. 14: Uh...What?

**This chapter is REALLY short, besides it the ending :D**

* * *

The next morning, right before the morning gong, Tigress went to tell Shifu about what happened to Po.

_At the Hall of Heroes..._

"Master Shifu? May I speak with you?" Tigress asked her master who was meditating by the Moon Pool.

"Yes Tigress. What is it do you want?" Master Shifu asked as he stood up and turned to speak with his student.

"It's about Po." Tigress replied.

"What's with the panda? Is he hurt or something?" Master Shifu asked.

"No Master, it's that he got his memory back." Tigress replied to her master.

"Good." Master Shifu said, a small smirk came to his face. "How did he get his memory back?" He asked.

Tigress was deep on thought trying to find a good excuse than telling him she kissed Po.

"Um...well...he ..." Tigress started but Shifu cut her off.

"No need to explain. I know what happened." Master Shifu said giving a small grin.

Tigress froze. "Y-you k-know?" Tigress stuttered.

"Yes," Master Shifu began, "You kissed him."

"How did you know?" Tigress asked for she was shocked on how Master Shifu knew about it.

"The universe knows what happens in the past, present, and future..."Master Shifu explained, "And the fact that I heard what happened last night." he added.

_Flashback..._

_Master Shifu was near the barracks, he was getting something for his tea from the kitchen when his big sensitive ears heard someone talking. He followed the voice to Po's room. He listened closely and heard Tigress talking to Po._

_'What is Tigress doing in Po's room?' He thought._

_He heard them talk about something about Tigress liking Po, which made Master Shifu gasp but it wasn't that loud, then it turned silent. Master Shifu looked worried and was about to enter the room when he heard Tigress speak again._

_"Po are you alright?" She said._

_"T-t-tigress?" Shifu heard the panda say. "Did you just kissed me?"_

_That made Shifu freeze. Then he went out of the barracks and went to his room. He was thinking about what Po just said._

_'Tigress kissed Po?' Master Shifu thought in his mind. 'My daughter seems to have found love.' He thought again and smiled while he went to sleep._

_End of Flashback..._

"So, you know what happened last night?" Tigress said looking embarrassed.

"Yes I do, and..." Master Shifu said, "It's okay. If you love the panda, it's not my business to interfere with your life."

Tigress smiled at what Master Shifu said.

"Thank you, father." Tigress said as she bowed and left. Just before she can exit, Master Shifu called her again.

"And Tigress..." Master Shifu said, "Why didn't you use the Clay Pot of Remembrance?" he continued.

Tigress stopped in her tracks.

"Uh...What?" Tigress said as she turned to look at Shifu.

"Why didn't you use the Clay Pot of Remembrance in the first place? I didn't tell you or the Five about this because I thought you knew." Master Shifu said as he gave a smirk.

Tigress mentally slapped herself. _'Of course! Why would I forget?!'_ She thought. Tigress opened her mouth to say something when Shifu spoke first.

"It's okay Tigress, as long as Po is back to normal." Master Shifu said as he went back to meditate.

Tigress stood there for a while then went back to the barracks. Then everything went back to normal, well except for Tigress and Po for sometimes they hang out by themselves alot more.

•~~•~~•THE END•~~•~~•

* * *

**And there you go. Do you like the ending? Anyways, I've cancelled my plan to make a sequel of this (My other half of my mind won in a conversation.) Although I'm working on a new story, not Gone Away but different, it's called Gem's of Kai. There will be three stories about that (Gem's of Kai, 2 and 3).**

**While I'm working on it, relax a bit and wait for it. Anyways, See ya later!**

**"**A forgetful person will always remember one thing, and that is to remember what they forget." -Ljdamz1119****


End file.
